


Fighting the Same Battles

by FangirlReader28



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, BROT3, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shared Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlReader28/pseuds/FangirlReader28
Summary: (A collection of related one-shots that all take place between Jurassic movies.)Ever since 1993, the fates of Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant, and Ellie Sattler had revolved around dinosaurs. The three had their lives on the line more times than they'd be comfortable with but no matter what the reoccurring nightmares of InGen throws them into, they will always survive. They are survivors. This story focuses on the reactions of Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm to each movie's ending and how they keep in touch throughout the years. Whenever they are thrown into the mix, it's together and each time they make it out alive.(I do not own the characters or events in this fanfiction.)





	1. After The San Diego Incident- May 25th, 1997

“Maybe it's true that shared trauma brings people closer together, 

a common hardship, 

a battle to survive, 

because when times are quiet people relax and go their own separate ways. 

They're lulled into believing they've got everything under control and don't need what they did before.”

― Laura Wiess, Leftovers

For the longest time, Ian Malcolm just stands there. The boat containing the tyrannosaur retreats back into the vast sea before him and he just stands among the carnage. He takes a moment to register the facts around him. Kelly is safe, Sarah is safe, there are no more monsters nearby, and it’s finally over. His left leg throbs from all the activity of the past couple days and he’s freezing. He can feel the adrenaline drain away.

Having the visual of the dinosaur’s flee helps ease his nerves; Still, he jumps when Sarah Harding takes his hand. He looks down at her. Her hair is dripping and he tenderly tucks a red strand back behind her ear. “Let’s get Kelly.” He mutters and she nods in agreement. Ian shudders. His clothes are still soaked and despite the California heat, it’s night and the breezes plaster the chill to his skin. Much like the sound of Peter Ludlow’s recent screams that sing out in his memory.

Malcolm reaches Nick Van Owen. Having earned his trust, he left his daughter in Nick’s care but once they saw Ian and Sarah approach, Kelly flees from the car and darts to her father. Falling to his knees, Ian gathers his little girl into his arms and buries his face in her shoulder. His heart feels heavy and he waits for himself to break yet he feels unphased and numb. Kelly, on the other hand, shutters with tears staining her cheeks. “Dad,” She chokes. He holds her close for a moment too long before taking her hand. Nearby, Sarah’s eyes glisten with tears and Nick leans against the car with his hands in his pockets. Malcolm keeps his head down. 

“Let’s, uh, let’s go home.” Not a single voice objects.

“Come on Malcolm. Answer your phone.” Alan Grant muttered under his breath with the phone pressed to his ear. He had just finished speaking with Ellie for hours on end and his eyes were glued to the television before him. Alan stopped pacing to focus on the screen. The news reporter continued sharing of all the aftermath the Tyrannosaur had left in its wake in San Diego. Alan didn’t think he’d ever see a dinosaur with skin again. That is until he was pulled into the trailer by one of the interns today. He’d just stood staring at the television screen for a while staring at the Rex. Through the crowds, he spotted Ian Malcolm in San Diego as well and needed answers. 

At last Malcolm picked up on the other side of the line. “Who is this?” 

“Ian, it’s Alan.” Across Ian’s apartment, Sarah tried not to eavesdrop on her boyfriend’s conversation as he shot up from the counter abruptly.

“Alan Grant?!” Ian didn’t know what to think. He had only seen Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler a few times after 1993 and they haven’t spoken since before Malcolm had shared about Nublar to the public. “I take it you’ve seen the news?” He added gravely, pacing around the house. 

“I did.” Alan paused and looked around to make sure no one was nearby. “Ian, how did an extinct predator end up in California?” He heard Malcolm sigh on the other side of the line.

“It’s, uh, a rather long story.”

“You didn’t bring it there did you?”

“What?!” Malcolm roared before his eyes landed on Sarah. Her curious gaze was sparked with concern. He glided to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. “No! Of-of course not! Why would you even-”

“Just had to make sure.” Alan mumbled, feeling guilty for even thinking such a thing. 

“I tried to warn them, but they were, uh, they were near bankruptcy, which is what they deserve.” Ian spit out.

“Warn who?” Grant asked, his voice and head lowered as he already knew the answer.

“It was InGen. They wanted to create, uh, a new park like,” Ian’s voice trembled as he sat on the edge of his mattress. “like the last one.”

“I thought Hammond was out of the theme park business.”

“Oh Alan, you really need to get out more.” Ian laughed weakly. “His nephew, Peter Ludlow, was knighted the, uh, the king of InGen. You don’t watch the news enough.” Reminded of what happened before San Diego, Malcolm turned on Grant. “Is that why you never thought to come forward?” He snapped. Alan stared at the ground. 

“I was busy.” 

“You could’ve at-at least tried to tell them I wasn’t insane!” Malcolm erupted, leaping up to pace across the dark bedroom. None of the park’s other survivors had even tried to defend him; They just stood by and watched him crash and burn and Malcolm considered it a betrayal.

“I’m sorry, Ian.” Alan confessed and to his surprise, it was a weight off his chest. Ellie and he had several conversations on whether to intervene. The decision to remain silent left them both weighted with guilt for letting Dr. Malcolm take the fall. 

“Whatever. It’s not-not important anymore.” Silence began to rise on both sides of the line without either knowing what to say. Alan got up to grab a beer from the fridge. He almost didn’t catch Malcolm’s words. “You know, my daughter was on the island with me.” The phone wedged between his shoulder and face, Alan paused with his hand over the cap to his drink. 

“Nublar?”

“No,” Ian massaged his eyes with his thumb and forefinger and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Where San Diego’s Daddy Rex came from: Site B.”

“There was a second island.” Voice terse, it’s not a question, but a way for Grant to absorb the information.

“Isla Sorna.” Malcolm confirms. “Where they originally bred those creatures.” 

“Your daughter was there?” Grant took a prolonged swig of his beer. 

“And my girlfriend,” there was a pause. “Am I the worst father ever?” Alan didn’t know what to say. Clearly, Ian was going through something and Alan wasn’t good with emotions, kids, women, or pretty much anything that wasn’t as straightforward as he was. Ian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He prayed that Kelly’s mother wouldn’t take her away. He was grateful, though because this time he wasn’t alone. After Nublar, the kids had each other as did Alan and Ellie but Ian was alone. Now he had Sarah. For better or worse, they had gone through it together.

“Would you be entirely disinclined to share the whole story?” Ian shrugged but felt foolish afterward because Grant couldn’t see. 

“Why not? I’ve got nothing better to do.” The two began to work out the details and Alan agreed to bring Ellie as well. 

“The, uh, the gang is coming all back together again then.” Ian monotonously remarked. Alan just rolled his eyes before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightey then. So, each chapter will follow the characters the same way this one did so I hope it doesn't become confusing because of the time skips, switching POVs and such. I thought it would be fun to show the relationship between the original three and their friendship because I like to think they all kept in touch.  
> Anyway, I will try to update weekly and thank you for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


	2. After the San Diego Incident- May 26th, 1997

Dr. Ellie Sattler wasn’t asleep so she wasn’t angry when Alan Grant had called her. Actually, hearing his voice again felt like coming up for air after being underwater. They were taking a break to help their relationship and figure out what they were after the island, and it was painful. 

All her love life issues came to a crashing holt after Alan’s call, though. Urgently, he had pressed her to turn on the news. That’s when Ellie knew something was wrong because if even Alan Grant had taken the time to stare at a screen, the reason why must be dire. It was. For hours, she and Alan had spoken while watching the Tyrannosaur stomp down San Diego main street and the cleanup afterwards. 

One thing lead to another and now Dr. Sattler stood pacing in her living room, expecting familiar guests. Pink rays of daylight flooded into the room, reflecting Ellie’s simple t-shirt and shorts. She hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep all night long and frankly, she didn’t want to. Most of her night terrors consisted of dank, grey tunnels and hissing, animalistic breaths close behind her. They weren’t as bad though when she had Alan. Alan who would always stay within arm’s length until she calmed down again. 

Jolting her from her thoughts, there is a knocking at the door and Ellie rushes to answer. She swings the door open and is immediately greeted by Dr. Malcolm and her Alan Grant. She takes a moment to take in their disheveled appearances and grim expressions that she undoubtedly reflects, before ushering them inside. “Ian. Alan.” Sattler lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she speaks. Alan reaches out and entwines his fingers with Ellie’s. Although her blonde hair is twisted, he can’t help but relish in seeing her beauty again.

“Hello, Ellie.” He lulls.

“Ellie Sattler.” Ian nods with his hands in his pockets. She greets him and a blanket of silence threatens to grow. 

“We should talk.” Ellie suggests and she leads them to the living room. Her studio apartment is a far cry from the dig site she had spent so many years of her life contributing to. For now, her work was nearby and she also lived closer to Lex and Tim Murphy as well. Alan hadn’t seen the kids as much as Ellie unfortunately, but they called him whenever they had a rough day or needed strength that he was happy to give. 

Alan and Ellie perched on her recliners but sat on the edge of their seats as if they would get up and run any second. On the sofa, Ian Malcolm leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ellie covered her face with her hands as the images of San Diego came back. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. “Do you, uh,” Malcolm began softly. “do you want to know what happened? It’s an-an absolutely amazing story.” He rolled his eyes before searching Alan and Ellie for an answer. 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Alan muttered and Ellie bit her lip. The memories of her nightmares and panic attacks flooded in as she recalled how traumatic Jurassic Park had been. And Ian had gone through it again. 

“Are you okay though?” She prompted, her voice low and gentle.

“I’m fine.” He gave a dark chuckle in an attempt to be sarcastic. “Just the same, uh, running and blood and death as usual. Oh, and don’t forget the idiot who wanted to put Jurassic Park in San Diego.” 

Over the next hour or so, Ian Malcolm retold everything about Isla Sorna and San Diego that he could remember. It wasn’t difficult to remember but he struggled to remain calm and detached from the words that slipped past his lips. Unintentionally, he tended to describe a death in too much detail or let his personal opinions slip in. They all knew they would have nightmares once they finally rested. “What happened to Ludlow?” Dr. Grant undertones causing Ian to involuntarily shudder. 

“He, uh, he got what he deserved. He went back onto the ship before we sent it off.” Alan laid back on the recliner and rested his chin in his hand. 

“Oh, G*d.” Ellie stated, and everyone went quiet. Ian placed his head in his hands. 

“I can’t believe they were there.” The mathematician ranted. “Kelly and Sarah never should have had to,” he trailed off quietly. The couple across from him exchanged a look. 

“Ian, it’s not your fault.” Dr. Sattler stated empathetically. “It’s not your fault that they were there and it’s not your fault the buck got loose.”

“Maybe if I had just, uh,”

“Ian, don’t.” Alan shook his head. 

“You tried everything you could.” Ellie stood up and instead moved to sit next to Malcolm on the couch. He straightened up. 

“Yeah, and it-it didn’t matter. It didn’t make any difference whatsoever.” His voice rose to a shout and he stood up abruptly, pacing to only a few feet away. Sattler sighed loudly. 

Abruptly, there was a knocking at the door once again. “Someone else coming over?” Grant asked and the corners of Ellie’s mouth turned up as she swiftly made her way towards the door. 

“I invited Lex and Tim.” Immediately, the two men swiveled their heads but by then Sattler was already opening the door. 

At sixteen, Lex was growing up to be a wonderful young woman. Although she wasn’t as interested in sports anymore, she still was on a baseball team with some of her closest friends. Her love for technology never faded despite everything. She shared her resilience with her brother who was still intrigued by dinosaurs. A teenager too at thirteen, Tim was shooting up like a weed. He was no longer the scared little boy everyone needed to protect. “Dr. Sattler!” He shouted. Ellie folded him into her arms and he returned the embrace. 

“Dr. Sattler!” Alexis Murphey as well joined in on the hug. In the other room, Alan and Ian exchanged a look before ambling over to meet the kids in the doorway. 

“Dr. Grant! Dr. Malcolm!” Tim gasped, wiggling away from Ellie to greet the other two on the room. Tim hugs them each with an arm. Alan ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Hey, Kids.” Ian smiled. With a wide grin from ear-to-ear, Alexis embraced the other adults in turn. 

“Lex! Tim! I missed you.” Dr. Grant ran his palm through Lex’s long hair. They were both taller than he’d remembered. 

“We missed you too.” Tim reassured as he snuggled in closer.

“I’m sorry to hear your grandfather isn’t doing well.” Alan commented after a minute when they’d all split. Ellie swung the door shut.

“He’s hanging in there.” Alexis Murphey replied before everyone began to chat. 

Throughout the evening, the small talk faded to more grave topics. The adults marveled in the kid’s maturity. No doubt they had earned it through the trauma they’d endured but most children their ages weren’t as down-to-earth as the siblings were. Frankly, it was impressive.  
Towards the end of the night, a grave expression fell over Tim’s youthful face. He picked at the wood of the dinner table they all sat around. Beside him was his sister and Dr. Malcolm with the other two adults across the table. “Tim, are you alright?” Dr. Sattler questioned. The boy’s chest heaved as he sighed. 

“Can you make a promise?” His eyes raised to watch the adults. “All of you?” Lex, knowing where this was headed, laid back in her chair. The others exchanged careful glances. 

They all agreed, prompting the kid to continue. He sighed again, his breath huffing as it slid out of his nose. Briefly, Alan remembered when air didn’t enter the boy’s lungs. All Grant had wanted in that panicked moment was for that kid to breathe again. More than anything in the world he willed life into Tim’s body and it was at that moment when he felt truly selfless and parental. Even though he didn’t like kids very much, or people for that matter, Alan had managed to find two that he loved. He’d die before he’d let them perish on that island. 

“Can we all stick together?” Sheepishly, Tim asked. “I want you to include us when stuff happens.” Beside him, Lex begins to nod. 

“I know it sounds silly, but no one else gets it.” She adds. The more practical side of Ellie Sattler’s mind realizes this makes sense. With the past few years and their parent’s divorce, the only sense of stability these kids might have is with her, Alan, and Ian. 

“It-it isn’t silly.” Ian Malcolm abruptly reassures the girl before turning his head to face Alan and Ellie. 

“Of course, Tim.” Alan grins. “We’ll always be here for you.” The table floods with smiles of agreement and relief.

Safety in numbers. Together they will all be stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. First of all, I honestly am not very proud of this chapter but I promised I'd update within the week. I feel like it sucks so if someone on this planet actually enjoyed it, that will be appreciated to hear about XD. This is the last chapter with the San Diego incident I swear, I just love The Lost World unnaturally much.   
> Have a nice day.


	3. After the 2001 Isla Sorna incident-July 20th 2001

The blood drained from her face. Ellie Sattler raced outside to see if her husband had left for work yet. Her stomach sinking, she noticed Mark’s car was gone. She stood there for a few moments with shaking hands. A few feet away, her son, Charlie, continued roaring in an attempt to mimic a dinosaur. He must have followed her outdoors. “Charlie, why don’t you watch TV.” She makes out. The toddler nods, growling as he scampers away. 

As soon as he’s gone, Ellie begins breathing hysterically, each breath forces down her lungs. She frantically tries to recall what Alan had said in the broken up call. ‘The river! Site B!’ Her eyes widened in shock and her hands trembled on the phone’s keypad. She redials the number for the second time before lifting it to her face tentatively. 

Dr. Sattler’s heart hammers wildly in her chest. “Alan?! Alan, please pick up!” with the phone pressed to her cheek, she rushes back inside, eyes wild and wide. After a few beeps, no one answers still. Upset, Ellie slams the phone down on a nearby desk and begins to pace, trying to brainstorm. “Alan’s on Sorna.” She muttered. “What is he even doing there?!” The blonde was completely at a loss. She had no idea what to do. Whatever she did she knew it would be the defining factor in Alan Grant’s fate. Had the call been from Ian, Ellie might have suspected it to be a prank but Alan was a serious man. Besides, even Ian Malcolm would never joke or dare make light of anything related to InGen and their past experiences. 

Suddenly, Dr. Sattler remembered how dangerous Isla Nublar had been. If Sorna was anything like it’s sister island, then she couldn’t get help from just anyone. Also, this was an emergency. She knew who to call. Dread coiled around Ellie’s stomach as she ambled to the phone and picked up tentatively. She collapsed inelegantly in one of the desk chairs to try to make herself comfortable. Once she made this call, there were a couple other people she’d need to dial. 

Dr. Ian Malcolm stood before the summer course he was lecturing. It was a slow day and the kind of slow day that requires lots of coffee. He wasn’t the only one in the room that felt this way though. Upon glancing around, he spotted a few students with books in their laps or doodling on their arms. Just because they had chosen to take an extra class this summer didn’t mean they were enthusiastic about it every day. The weather was the best it had been in a couple weeks. With a warm sun and gentle breeze, many were counting down the seconds until they could go home. 

Last year, in general, had been more fun to teach. Quite a few people were convinced the year 2000 brought the end of the world and Ian was sure to have fun with that as far as Chaos Theory goes. Even in previous years he had more to talk and theorize about. Chaos had seemed like such an open field back then but now he was beginning to see certain sides of it narrow. At least now the students in his regular classes were no longer the ones just curious about dinosaurs and were actually interested in mathematics. 

Malcolm glances back around at the glazed eyes and anxiously bouncing legs. “It’s, uh, great weather outside. Isn’t it?” Upon the change in topic, a few of the college students mumble and appear to wake up a little. Ian smirks. “I’ll let-let you out early. Class dismissed.” Within a matter of seconds, the young adults begin to pack their binders and file out. 

Once everyone has cleared out, Malcolm follows suit, heading to his office. Kicking the door shut behind him, he plods into the small room. Abruptly, the office phone on his desk comes alive. The ringing causes him to jump slightly. “Jeez.” Ian mutters before the tuning into answering machine. It beeps before a feminine, familiar voice begins to speak. 

“Ian? It’s Ellie. Please answer your phone. It’s-” Upon catching the greeting, Malcolm leans over and picks up, cutting off the sentence. 

“Ellie! It’s me. Uh, is everything alright?”

“Oh, thank God you finally answered.” Ellie responds between desperate breaths. She cuts right to the chase. “It’s about Alan.”

“What about him?” 

“Ian,” Ellie starts on the other side of the line before pausing. She herself hasn’t yet come to terms with the news and has no idea what to say. She sighs. “He’s on Isla Sorna.” Immediately, Ian feels his mouth go dry. A shadow casts over his features and he remains frozen in place. 

“What?” The monotonous remark goes unacknowledged and Ian sighs before placing a hand on his forehead. “What-what do you mean he’s, uh, he’s on Sorna? He just thought a little trip might be fun?!” 

“He’s in trouble, Ian. I already contacted help but I know as much as you do right now.” On his end of the line, Malcolm cursed under his breath.

“Why would he, uh, even go there? It has been shown time and time again-” The mathematician halted in the middle of his sentence. “Wait, Ellie, Where-where are you right now? You’re not-” 

“I’m in the car, on the way to the airport. I got a babysitter for the kids but-”

“You’re not planning on joining Dr. Grant, are you?” Ian’s tone is dark and warning. 

“Oh, no.” She exclaims. “I don’t think it’s legal anyway. But I do plan on meeting him in Costa Rica.”

“That’s where, uh, where he’ll be if the help you sent does-does their job?”

“Yes.” Dr. Sattler answers confidently. She adjusts in her seat. A moment of silence begins to grow, and she focuses on driving. Cars fly by and she can practically hear the growls of raptors as fresh in her mind as the first time she heard them.

Meanwhile, with rushed breaths, Malcolm fumbles around the mess of his office for a piece of paper and a pen. He speaks low into the phone. “Where?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting a couple days early this time. Mostly because I finished early but the next chapter should be posted within a week from today.   
> I know there wasn't much in this chapter but it WAS fun to do. The next chapter will have Billy if anyone is a fan of him just so you know.  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> (BTW I do not own any events or characters in this part)


	4. Before the Flying Reptile Cleanup-July 22, 2001

Doctors Sattler and Malcolm made it to the Costa Rican airport around the same time. From there, trying to locate Alan Grant was a blur. Luckily, Ellie’s husband’s position and the fact that she called the military, allowed her to eventually find the information. 

It was late at night, perhaps almost morning, by the time they arrived at the hospital. The two of them marched up to the front desk. Leaning her palms on the desktop, Ellie met the receptionist’s level look with determination. “What room can we find Dr. Alan Grant in?” She breathed. The woman behind the desk looked stunned. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Cocking her head, she seemed skeptical. She must have been put off by their sleep-deprived looks and dramatic entrance. 

“I’m Dr. Malcolm, and this is Dr. Sattler,” Ian began before Ellie cut to the chase. 

“We’re friends of Alan’s.” Raising an eyebrow, the receptionist turned and clicked through her bulky computer for a moment. Her eyes narrowed. 

“It says Grant is denied any visitors for the time being. No reporters and such.” Behind the blonde, Ian Malcolm sighed and laid his hands on his hips. Ellie bit her lip after her eyes widened. 

“Please,” She begged. “We aren’t reporters. Alan is our friend.” The woman grew silent for a minute. Tension was thick in the air and Ellie was pretty sure Ian, behind her, was plotting how to break in later when the woman sighed. 

“He’s visiting Billy Brennan, room 219.” 

“Thank you.” Ellie beamed and Ian gave the woman a grateful nod before they disappeared down the hall. 

Alan Grant was tired. Everything was sore and he wanted nothing more than to be left alone. As soon as he, the Kirbys, and Billy had made it into Costa Rica, everything was chaotic. There was a rush of paramedics, government officials, and clamor. The group was shortly transported to a nearby hospital. The Kirbys were only there for a night before being whisked away for inquiries and such. Alan, however, refused to leave his friend, Billy’s, side. 

Billy Brenan needed surgery for a few lacerations he had. He wore so many stitches, Grant forgot the number as they were being listed off to him. More than anything though, Alan was grateful. He thanked God, luck, and anything that might’ve saved Billy’s life. Having taken Billy under his wing, he felt responsible for the kid’s injuries and wellbeing in general. Dr. Grant swore to himself he would try to be less grumpy and harsh with him. Ever since Brennan was taken out of intensive care, he was never left alone. 

In a chair in the corner of Billy’s room, exhausted and drained, the older man stared vacantly. He spaced out, staring at the ground. Alan was about to doze off again when the door rattled. He tried not to gasp in his paranoia, as it swung open. He half expected to see a pack of velociraptors in the doorway. However, two familiar faces emerged. Alan shot up upon noticing his friends, it felt like it had been so long. He watched relief pour over Dr. Sattler’s expression as she entered the room, Dr. Malcolm in tow, and yanked Grant into her arms. 

“Alan!” She gasped. Ellie felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. They both relished at the embrace. “Are you okay?” The woman choked as they leaned apart. 

“I’m alive.” Alan chuckled, void of humor. Behind the blonde, Ian Malcolm stepped further into the hospital room, hands in his pockets.

“So, curiosity got you, huh?” Alan gave a crooked grin and shrugged. “Good to see you, Alan.” At once, both men reached out to shake the other’s hand.

“You too.” They shook hands. 

“It’s, uh, its been awhile.” 

“Speaking of,” Dr. Grant started, gesturing to the mathematician as he spoke. “How did-”

“I told him.” The woman in the room cut in. Not sheepish but more accepting. She knew Alan would agree with her. “I figured this involved him too.” 

“I warned you, Alan.” Ian Malcolm leaned up on the wall behind him. He crossed his arms across his chest.

“I know.” The paleontologist grumbled. “I don’t even know why I went in the first place. Also, dragged him,” he gestured to Billy, asleep still. “into it as well.” 

“How did you end up on Sorna anyway?” Ellie questioned. She lay a hand on Dr. Grant’s shoulder, capturing his undivided attention. Alan found himself lost in her gaze like in the olden days. He tore his eyes away, knowing their relationship was nothing like it was years ago. 

“I didn’t think I would end up on the island itself.” He sighed, hoping to relieve the pressure in his chest. “I was offered a large sum of money to fly over it. Not land on it.” Alan’s eyes slid back to the bed where Billy lay, white in bandages. “Before long, Billy and I were looking for some couple’s lost kid.” In the back of the room, Dr. Malcolm’s head snapped up. 

“Wait. What was their names?” Grant stared at him. 

“The Kirbys. Why?” Standing upright, Ian cursed. 

“They contacted me,” he confessed, his voice rising. “around, uh, around a month ago asking for help to find their son on Sorna! I told them it was, uh, a suicide mission but it seems they then resorted to kidnapping.”

“I wasn’t kidnapped.” 

“Alan,” Ellie spoke up, looking flushed. “could you explain what happened?” Alan met the caring looks of his guests before turning back to face Billy. 

“I’m going to need a drink first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it out! I probably already mentioned this but I will be trying to update by Monday every week. So on Monday or before for each chapter.  
> Anyway, I think this chapter this was kinda short but it was pretty friendship-fluffy so that's nice. FYI the next chapter will have appearances or mentions with pretty much every character. I'm looking forward to that! It also will heavily rely on events mentioned in Jurassic World's The Evolution of Claire (The pre-Jurassic World YA novel about Claire Dearing) but if you haven't mentioned it, that's okay because I will explain it.  
> (I do not own the characters or events mentioned in this chapter.)


	5. Before Masroni Global press conference-2004

The extended theatrics weren’t something Dr. Malcolm could appreciate when it was about Jurassic Park. In his office, Ian had been procrastinating grading papers on his computer. Bored, he messed around on the internet. That’s when he saw it. 

There had been rumors circulating in these few years after Alan Grant’s excursion to Isla Sorna that mostly surrounded Simon Masroni, InGen, and Jurassic Park. The survivors of InGen’s past failures had all waved them off. But that’s when the packages started getting shipped. The boxes had contained small nods to Jurassic Park. Most people didn’t think much of the amber paleontologist’s tools and jagged teeth the boxes usually contained. However, Ian knew better and was in agreement with Alan and Ellie about what this could mean. Desperately, they figured is was a prank since the rumors were everywhere anyway.

Malcolm had been aimlessly sifting through YouTube when he saw the #1 trending video’s title. With his heart in his throat, he clicked on it. It featured a boy from Bolivia who had dissembled the mysterious box. Eyes glued to the screen, Ian watched as a key was inserted and holographic words spewed out. “They’re coming. May 30, 2005.” The rest of the audio faded from Ian’s hearing as it sunk in. 

“They’re coming.” The statement was overly ominous and he mumbled it in repetition. The whole thing must’ve been a trick; some well thought out plot. Ian bit his lip. “Sarah!” He called out to his wife.

“What?” She shouted from across the house. 

“You need to see this.” Moments later, the redhead appeared in the doorway, book under her arm. 

“What?” She questioned, softer in tone after spotting the pale shades on her husband’s face. She followed his gaze to the computer and her jaw fell open.

“Sarah,” Ian started. His ears rang as he felt his hands begin to quiver. “I think it’s happening.”

“No,” Sarah Harding whispered as it sank in. “No, no, no, no. There is no way.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. Ian stood up, breathing heavily as he fought to quell the fear and frustration. “How?” Harding choked and Malcolm gathered her into his arms. He felt her fingers dig into his shoulder as her breaths heaved against his chest. He placed his chin on her head, holding her close. 

“This-this isn’t good. Things never end well when people fail to listen to me.”

 

Alan Grant disliked the presence of technology. He had to be talked into having a cell phone. It was actually a gift from Ellie that she’s given him, somewhat jokingly, the last time he saw her, after a press conference with her and Ian Malcolm. Grant didn’t see the need for it but ever since the rumors started, he was on the device more often. He was still one of the last to know when it was announced.

He sat in his trailer office, glaring at the debts he and his team owed. His flip-phone buzzed in his pocket and with nothing better to do, he checked it. It was a text message from Malcolm. He sent one video link and beneath it wrote ‘It’s happening. Meet me and Ellie in Chicago three days from now.’ Alan felt his heart sink and hesitated before opening the link. It buffered for near ten minutes before finally loading. 

“I don’t get what’s so good about these things.” He complained, numb. As the slow internet finally loaded, Alan felt his body grow cold. The wiser parts of his mind knew this was bound to happen but he just delayed the inevitable by ignoring the warning signs. Grant was usually calm, cool, and collected, as anyone could tell, but what they didn’t know was what he did to remain so disconnected. Disconnected. It was just that, he had a tendency his entire life to put on a mask and roll with the punches. 

Frozen in his seat, Alan didn’t hear the trailer door open. “Alan!” He leapt upward in his seat at the voice a few feet away. His eyes darted up for only a second before turning his attention to the ground. 

“Billy,” He greeted. Alan’s voice was breathy as though he had just been running. “don’t scare me like that.” Dr. Grant clutched his chest with a hand, struggling to reign in his lungs, when he registered the silence. He tentatively glanced back upward at Billy. The kid’s face was blanched and he stared downward, fingers ticking against his thighs as he stood stiff and straight. 

“So, I take it you heard, didn’t you?” Brennen monotones, blinking rapidly. His eyes burned each time he did. He tried to shake away the memories from only a few years ago. The claws at his back, his shoulders scalding, water pouring down his throat that burned his nose and head throbbing. 

“Billy,” At the sound of his name, Billy’s head snapped up to where Alan sat. “It’s gonna be okay.” He sounded like he was trying to persuade himself as much as he was his younger colleague. 

“They’re coming. What does that mean? How could-” 

“No, Billy, don’t,” Alan sighed before getting up from his chair. He felt physically numb, and stiff as the tin man. He made his way to stand by the younger man’s side with the cell phone still clenched in his fingers. “Try not to think about it,” he muttered the fruitless statement. Taking a risk, Alan laid a hand on Billy’s shoulder. The kid flinched unintentionally but didn’t back away from the contact. “because not you, me, or anyone we know will ever go back to those islands as long as I’m alive. It’s safe.”

 

It was as though Ellie Degler had more kids than she bargained for. As soon as her husband, Mark, returned home, he seemed off edge. He carefully told her he needed to show her something. Sitting on their bed, Mark showed Ellie the day’s most video. The one that announced the rumors. The true rumors of a second Jurassic Park. At first, Ellie couldn’t believe it. She was stunned. Her husband was holding her and all she could process was disbelief. 

At some point, he had asked her if she wanted to be alone or to call her friends. Mark was very considerate about Ellie’s relationships with her fellow dinosaur survivors. He always asked her who she needed when she was breaking down. She must have agreed because Mark left the bedroom, shutting the door, to care for their two children. 

Ellie’s stomach churned unpleasantly. She couldn’t believe it. She just couldn’t believe it. Tears slipped silently down her cheeks and it took a few minutes before the blonde noticed them. Being the selfless person she is, Ellie’s impulse once the shock wore off was to check up on the others. 

Lex and Tim were now in there twenties and had moved out for their own lives. However, they were the first ones to call her. Hearing Lex’s sobs and Tim’s panicked breaths broke Ellie’s heart. “I can’t feel better.” Tim begged into the phone. On the verge of a panic attack, his eyes kept darting to the door of his dorm. His breaths transformed to hiccups.  
His sister, on the other hand, sounded angry. She had every right to be. In between sobs, Lex cursed InGen as she drove to Tim’s college. Ellie Degler tended to forget herself while thinking of others. Luckily for her though, she had friends that care for her so she doesn’t have to. Friends and family that understood her strong selflessness and put her first. She didn’t always have to be ‘the mom’. Ellie figured that’s how loving people worked. Everyone has a role to play and no matter what, someone will always he there to catch you when you fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's early since my goal is to update on Mondays...BUT when it's Thursday and I haven't even started, I stress that I'm not gonna make it in time and then just write the whole thing in one night XD.  
> Anyway, I tried to go off of that The Evolution of Claire and Jurassic-pedia.com 's timeline told us about the announcement of Jurassic World for this.  
> I hope this entertained you and you have a lovely day.  
> (I do no own the characters or events mentioned.)


	6. The Opening of Jurassic World-May 30, 2005

6:19 AM CST

Ellie Degler twisted and jerked in bed, getting tangled in the quilt. In her mind, raptors were everywhere; all sharp teeth, searing and rotten breath, and barking growls. With a gasp, the blonde jerked awake. Facing the wall on her side of the bed, she pinched her eyes shut again as though removing the visual would remove the fear. Her breaths rushed in and out and they seared her throat as she lay in her own clammy sweat.

After a moment, the woman slowly peeled her blankets away. In her matching plaid pajamas, she sat up on the side of the bed. “Ellie?” A warm and sleep-ridden voice beckoned near her. She felt her husband’s, Mark’s, fingers caress her back behind her. “Are you alright?” Laying her hand on Mark’s shoulder she smiled warmly yet forced.

“I’m fine, honey. Go back to sleep.” Too drowsy to register anything, he dozed back off. Ellie’s fingers clenched the mattress under her before she sprang up. Her feet felt like ice on the hardwood. In the wee hours of the morning, it was a little after 6 and the sun was streaking up through the clouds. 

Mrs. Degler plodded through her halls until she reached the kitchen. Her eyes landed on the calendar and she groaned, throwing her head back. Today was Jurassic World’s opening day. That would explain the nightmares because she hadn’t had them for a while now. Shaking her head, Ellie ambled to the coffee maker began to start it up. 

Within minutes, the crisp scent of brewing coffee wafted throughout the house. Out of the blue, her ears caught the sound of voices. High and squeaky ones. She made her way to the living room and there sat her young son, Charlie, watching TV. “Charlie?” His blonde's head shot sideways to face her, his eyes widening at the sight of his mother. “What are you doing?”

“Um,” The kid’s mind buzzed for an excuse. “Just…watching tv.” The end of his sentence pitched higher as though making a suggestion. 

“I can see that.” The boy’s mother laughed. “Why don’t you go back to bed.” Pulling on a grumpy face that reminded Ellie of Dr. Grant, the kid scampered off down the hall, not even bothering to shut off the television. “What am I going to do with you, Charlie?” 

Ellie took up the remote and flicked off the television herself. After standing still so a few beats, she shook her head and walked back. In front of the computer, she collapsed in the chair and began constructing a few emails to the only ones that could understand her trepidations.

 

8:39 AM CST

“So you are thinking that this park will fail as well?”

“Yes.” Dr. Malcolm replied without a moment’s hesitation. “Well, no, I, uh, predict that it will fail because of Murphey’s Law and the iterations that show we never learn from our mistakes. Especially when, uh, when it comes to playing God.” 

“I see.” The interviewer nods almost thoughtfully but Malcolm could tell he was struggling to keep up to these type responses.

“Do you need me to, uh, explain it all again?”

“Oh no,” The man laughed. “I’m afraid I’m not smart enough for this. I’ve been lost the whole time.” Never letting his fake smile falter, Ian kept up the charismatic attitude for the live cameras. Everything on the news will be Jurassic World related today; there was even a countdown in the corner of the televisions as though this was new years eve. It's no wonder they wanted Dr. Malcolm for an interview so he could share his thoughts.

“I could tell.” One of the men holding up a boom mic a few feet away turns to face the clock on the wall. In turn, the interviewer checks his watch. 

"I’m afraid we are out of time.” He glides upright from his chair and Malcolm follows suit. “Dr. Malcolm, it’s been a pleasure.” They shook hands. 

“Don’t mention it.” The mathematician’s gaze flew to the clock while the man finished up wishing farewell to the audience, mentioning how they will now broadcast straight from the park. Ian felt his heart still racing in his chest. There were only a couple hours until the park opened and its dread was like lead in Ian’s veins. 

“And we are offline.” The interviewer shouts. “Alright then.” With numb fingers, Malcolm fumbled to unclip the minuscule microphone from his black shirt. As he began to make his way out, he handed the device to one of the backstage workers. “Thank you for your time, Dr. Malcolm,” The interviewer called out before Ian could disappear out the doorway, anxious to leave. With his hands in his pockets, he gave a terse mumble and a nod. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Ian let his breath rate catch up with his heartbeat. He leaned his back against the wall behind him as he struggled to keep his cool. He didn’t even really know why he was here. It’s possible this could come back to haunt him if they use the interview to disprove him or bring back some of the garbage that happened to him after he went public about the first park. Besides, it's not like anyone is going to listen to a single word he said here. No matter how hard he tried, no one ever listened to his warnings. That alone brought feelings of invisibility and frustration. Saying ‘I told ya so’ isn’t as fun when the thing you were warning about is death and destruction.

Ian ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair before shaking off the feelings that nagged at him. Pushing himself down the halls, Malcolm knew Sarah and Kelly would be home when he got there. They would be just as nervous and Ian wanted to make sure he could be strong for them both. 

As he made it outside, the sparkling sunlight wasn’t much brighter than the studio lights indoors but Ian still felt his skull begin to throb with the sprouts of a headache. He crossed the parking lot without much care or attentiveness before making it to his vehicle. He had lost his convertible somewhere in San Diego after the Rex got loose. Lex and Tim teased that the new black car, along with his rarely changing outfits, made him look ‘edgy’. 

Ian Malcolm climbed into the seat somewhat awkwardly; Ian’s leg had negative side effects to even thinking about anything related to how he got the injury. The pain was probably more mental than physical but it felt all the same. 

As Malcolm yanked the door to a slamming shut, he remembered the raptors and being trapped in the car. He clamped his bottom lip between his teeth and curled his fingers around the steering wheel. Ian willed himself to calm down with every fiber in his body. His breaths hurried once more. Malcolm laid his forehead on the steering wheel before clenching his jaw. 

The threat of breaking down about the new park bubbled in Ian’s chest as he fought relentlessly to push it away. His mouth grew dry from the rapid gusts of breath that slid down his throat. Malcolm knew that if he let himself go in this moment, he wouldn’t be able to hold anything back from that moment on. Being upset about it wouldn’t change a thing anyway. The park was open and nothing he could do would ever change that. He felt like he was given a timeline. A timeline that started when the first dinosaur was brought back and he could see all the negative changes that were to come. No one listened to his warnings though and he was powerless to stop any of it from surging forward. 

Dr. Malcolm spun his black wedding ring around his finger subconsciously. Back at home, his adult daughter and wife were waiting for him and he wanted to be there if they needed him. Kelly had taken the news surprisingly well she even joked that the only way this affected her was that she’d have to make sure no one hosts the Olympics on Isla Nublar. Sarah, however, expressed her opinions by never shutting up about it. She ranted to everyone and anyone who’d listen about why this shouldn’t be happening and how it could’ve been fixed. She often compared the de-extinct creatures to invasive species; just showing up and throwing off the ecosystem. 

Straightening himself up, Malcolm sighed heavily, making his shoulders lurch, and shoved the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life and after clicking on his seatbelt, Dr. Malcolm drove away. His heart hammered in anticipation of the upcoming events and he prayed that, just for once, he would be proven wrong.

 

 10:28 AM CST

Billy Brennan sat beside Dr. Grant, gripping the beer bottle in his fist. Billy had never been fond of alcohol but thought he could use the fuzzy mind today. He had been trying to listen to Alan and ignore it all but he just couldn’t. While Grant had retracted back into his work, as he tended to when upset, Billy had been counting down the days until Jurassic World opened.

Now that day was here. 'They' were here. No doubt, InGen had already started creating those things before now but this was opening day; today was when there would be people on that island again. The stakes of the park’s failure were higher as well because of all those civilians. 

Gnawing on the lip of the beer bottle between his teeth, Brennan glanced back at Dr. Grant. The older man was standing next to the leather chair Billy sat in. Inside the research RV, the television was usually occupied by the kids of their dig’s volunteers. 

Alan Grant resisted the urge to pace. Upon being fed the lie about a power outage that kept the unwanted company from the TV, they were the only ones inside. Alan swallowed his anxiety in favor of remaining numb. In the past, Ellie had talked to him about his detachment many times but he couldn’t stop. It was easier to feel nothing when the only emotions to feel were the worst kind; he learned that lesson numerous years ago.

The news coverage spun it’s logo around on the screen, most channels covering this story. There would, in only a couple minutes, be more people on that island than there had ever been before. Grant ran a hand through his dirt-caked hair, not noticing the way his leg kept bouncing. He turned his attention to his apprentice who was staring at the screen most intently. Billy seemed transfixed on the story as though he didn’t know as much about it as he did. Grant cleared his throat. “It may be best if we shut this off.” He stated, hands in his pockets. Brennan just sat still, not even acknowledging that he heard Alan speak. “Billy, it’ll be fine.” 

“Why,” The younger man started, voice soft and tired. “are you lying to me?” His eyes never left the screen. Grant swung his arms from his pockets in an open and bland gesture. 

“I’m not lying to you.” Brennan swiveled his head to finally face his friend. 

“Then look me in the eyes and tell me you honestly think that this will all go according to plan and a single thing will never go wrong here.” Alan exhaled sharply for he knew he couldn’t. “See.” Billy took a swig from the bottle, the sharp liquid burning his throat. 

“Billy.” Alan breathed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “We knew this would happen and now it is. So,” Letting out an aggravated growl-like noise from his throat, he noticed Billy’s downcast gaze. He sighed again. “Just because it’s happening doesn’t mean we have to be involved in it. Don’t worry yourself about these sort of out-of-your-control situations.” Once more, the younger man ignored Alan. Lately, he had been growing to be more reclusive; as though he were taking after Dr. Grant. Grant pretended he didn’t notice the change in demeanor and let Billy sulk if he wanted to sulk. 

Shaking his head, Alan patted Billy on the shoulder, like no one else really could anymore, and ambled across the room. In the doorway to the RV, he turned back around. “I’m going back to the dig. See you later, kid.” After the door shut, Billy waved half-heartedly and alone. He watched the first people to be called ‘guests’ in over a decade take their first steps onto Nublar soil.

 

 12:34 PM CST 

“Lex, I told you I’m fine.” Tim Murphey pleaded into the phone. He glanced around the library as though searching for eavesdroppers. With all the Jurassic World opening news spreading around, his peers and even a few interviewers had begun showing a sketchy interest in his opinions. “I have a final in three hours and I need to study.” He drummed his fingers on one of the various textbooks spewed about on the compact square table. His older sister sighed on the other side of the phone. 

“Are you sure you want to major in Archeology?” Timothy laughed.

“I’m a junior, too late to change now.” He paused and leaned back in his chair, a smirk dancing across his thin lips as his mood became playful and goofy. “Are you sure you want to marry Richard?” Lex rolled her eyes on the other end of the line. Her brother hadn’t really found anyone he fancied yet and was always teasing her about her fiancé. After a moment of quiet, Lex stopped pacing across her bedroom. With her hair pulled back, she could almost see herself as though she was thirteen again when she passed the mirror. 

“Sure you’re alright? We have always been all we’ve got so I want you to know I’m here.”

“I know and I’m not upset,” Tim fiddled with a sleeve of his leather jacket that lay across the back of the chair. “It’s just…frustrating.” He ran a hand down his face and pulled back his silly attitude. “But hey, it’s out of our hands so, what can we do?” His tone shifted to silly and almost cynical as he shrugged out the words. Alexis nodded as she collapsed back onto the foot of her bed. Her shoulder-length blond hair fell in a pillow around her head. 

“Have you spoken to any of the others?” 

“Lex, I’ve been studying!” The slim man chortled. “Why haven’t you spoken to anyone yet? Were you doing your computer engineer thing?”

“I’m not a computer engineer, Tim.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m a computer systems analyst. I’ve told you this. I went to college for it and everything.” 

“Which I don’t have a prayer of graduating unless I study.” Lex pinched her eyes shut. 

“I’m your sister, Tim. I know you don’t want to be left alone right now. You never do.” Tim frowned; he knew she was right. His older sister knew him better than he knew himself. They had been together from the start and through all the rough times and there were lots of those. After Jurassic Park, Lex became the most overprotective sibling on the planet. It was a miracle she even let him go to college himself. That system worked for them though. It was nice to have her to lean on when he didn’t have anyone else. Still, he tried to make it up to her in every way he could. 

“Yeah,” Tim mumbled under his breath. “But if I want to have a chance of getting a normal life beyond what happened to us, I’m gonna have to move on Lex.”

“I know.” Tim pinched his lips together because he knew the dark look that would be splayed over his sibling’s round features. 

“I’ll talk to everyone after my exam, okay?” 

“Okay.” The blonde sighed, realized her little brother wouldn’t be opening up to her today. “See you later Timmy.”

“Bye.” They hung up. Shaking off every last thought of the dinosaurs, the Murphy siblings returned to their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little on the long side because I wanted to show EVERY character's reaction. (Sorry to the Kirbys, and Nick Van Owen I didn't find you relevant enough.)  
> I hope I didn't put any favor on Ian's part. (he's my favorite character so I'm sorry if I ever do give him special attention. it's not intentional. Btw I think I already did show too much character development of him. oops lol)  
> I think the next chapter might have fewer characters only because it's a lot of work to include them all, and it makes the chapter a million miles long.  
> have a lovely day.  
> (I still do not own any events or characters in this fanfic)


	7. After the 2015 Isla Nublar Incident- December 20th, 2015

Ellie Degler squirmed uncomfortably in the chair. She checked her watch again before taking a look around the restaurant. They were late. Alan and Ian had agreed to meet her here since the news was released yesterday. The blonde has been fighting off tears ever since. She actually did cry. She sobbed her eyes out in the shower this morning where no one could hear over the spray of the water. 

The paleobotanist didn’t know why this event affected her the way it did. For the first time, an accident involving dinosaurs wasn’t involved with someone she cared about. However, Ellie was flooded with sorrow that this had to happen in the first place. 

She had done the video call thing on her phone with the kids-she still saw Lex and Tim as children even though they were living their adult lives now- and they’d just seemed trapped. Lex and Tim said they were sick of all this: being in involved with it, having to worry about it and being harassed about it. Ellie pulled on her brave face again when she contacted with Malcolm and Alan. They had agreed to meet at this restaurant. Geographically, it was the central location of all three of their homes, but over the years this was the place they each went to discuss, debate, and basically keep in touch. 

Before Ellie could anxiously check the time again, her vision darkened as calloused hands covered her eyes. She grinned. “Guess who.” A man’s voice stated behind her. 

“Ian.” 

“Yep.” Malcolm shifted to sit at a side of the square table next to Ellie. Despite his playful antics, Ian’s tone was dark and his expression, serious. 

“Alan doesn’t play games.” Ellie sighs in a friendly manner. 

“True.” Behind them, the bartender in the restaurant faced the television with intent interest. He raised the volume and Ellie and Ian exchanged a look before turning and facing the screen themselves. 

“-still missing details from what happened in this incident, but the survivors are begin questioned and investigations are being led.” The newswoman fades from the screen as it shows a bald-headed young man they are interviewing. He has dark skin and wide eyes. 

“The sad thing is this could’ve been prevented.” The man has a thick accent and his features are compressed into an expression of newfound determination. “Having a dinosaur theme park wasn’t enough for them. They just had to try to control mother nature itself.” He gestured around. “And this is the result.” 

“-new accounts show-” Ian Malcolm swivels back around, his fists clenching in his lap. 

“See! That’s, uh, that’s what I said. That’s what I told ‘em.” He meets Ellie’s eyes, his voice flooded with angered passion. “It’s not like anyone gave a crap though.” He growled. Ian sighs heavily, making his shoulders heave as he leans back in his chair. Ellie presses her lips into a thin line, she has heard Malcolm’s rants, where he vented about being ignored and ridiculed, many times. They both turned their attention back to the broadcast. 

“As of right now, there are hundreds injured and over twenty assumed deaths, mostly from park employees. There are several missing children and family members. A military-operated airborne search will be executed within the next few days to ensure no one was left behind on the island.”

“You really shouldn’t be watching those things.” Dr. Grant’s voice advises and Ellie and Ian turn as the paleontologist takes a seat at the table, across from Ellie. Like Dr. Malcolm, Grant has grown his own roughly shaven beard. Alan’s outfit, however, looks hastily thrown together. He still wears his signature cowboy hat. 

“Alan.” Ellie smiled. 

“Sorry, I’m late. Just had some stuff to do.” 

“That’s fine.” The blonde grins. “Ian was late too.” 

“I, uh, had some stuff to do too.” He smirked and the blonde rolls her eyes somewhat playfully. “How are things out west, Alan?” 

“Frugal.” 

“You ever thought about retiring?” Ian teased, raising his brows.

“Why?” Dr. Grant manages to keep a straight face only for a moment before he snorted. “I know, I know. I’m actually doing mostly office work in the trailers now.” 

“Workaholic.” 

“I like the beard.” Ellie teased across the table, making Grant want to roll his eyes. 

“I can pull it off better than you can.” Malcolm laughs. Causing the other man to chortle in the bland way only he can manage.

“Probably.” Before the three of them can even stop teasing, a waitress makes her way to the table. She asks for their order for drinks. 

“Uh, diet coke.”

“I’ll take lemonade,” Ellie requests before exchanging a nod with Alan. “And he’ll have water.” As long as she had known him, Dr. Grant only ordered water or beer at restaurants. He never changed. With a warm nod, the brunette waitress glides away. The euphoric mood fading, Malcolm nods to the television.

“So, uh, Dr. Grant, what do you make out of all this?” The older man shrugs, tilting his head to the side. 

“Same as you. Shouldn’t have happened and it was inevitable.” 

“Least I’ve got-got you on my side then.” He mumbles partly jokingly before growing grim. He speaks low, as though to himself. “Bad things cluster, though. They’re still, uh, still living out there.” He glances back and forth between the two. “This isn’t the end.” 

“You aren’t going to get all philosophical on us are you?” Jested Alan.

“I can’t take another lesson on Murphy’s Laws.” The blonde added.

“No, I’m, uh, just warning you. Don’t let your guard down.” Ian cringed at how paranoid he sounded but truth be told, he didn’t know what to think anymore. He didn’t want to think about any of this anymore. He had over twenty years of this and enough was enough. Twenty years of panic attacks, being ignored, PTSD, frustration, and fear. He was weary enough that all Ian wished to do was sleep; only wanting to wake if this was all over. 

Sarah told her husband not to worry about it. She pointed out he tried everything he could and they chose not to listen; their loss. Kelly sided with her step-mom on that.

“Maybe now,” Optimistic Ellie shrugged, gripping her hands underneath the table. “they’ve finally learned their lesson though.”

“I hope so.” Instead of contributing to this discussion, Alan Grant let his mind wander. He was worried about Billy. Having taken up a father-like role for the younger man, Dr. Grant could tell he was getting worse. Recently being dumped by his girlfriend, Grant didn’t even want to leave him for this but focusing on work alone seemed to be all the therapy Brennan needed. He’d asked him about it before but the paleontologist was disappointed to see that Billy was taking up his habits and bits of his introverted personality. 

Hiding their yearning to turn their attention to the television, the three kept up the guise of friendly conversation. They continued to enjoy each other’s company throughout the meal. There had been a limited about of people who understood and they all needed each other. 

When Hammond passed away a few months after San Diego, his funeral, which they all attended, ended up being more of a reunion. The children and the academics followed each other closely; they all learned and grew from each other throughout everything. Today, by the time the night had ended, Ellie, Alan, and Ian all drifted off feeling a little less lost. No one from InGen’s past failures had nightmares that night that they couldn’t handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY friendship!  
> I will try my darndest to update the next chapter before the third but I honestly think that, worst case scenario, I might not update until after the tenth. If I cannot update though, I will make up for it by posting a one-shot for one of my fandoms. (Please forgive me if it takes that long)  
> Anyway, I hope you were entertained by this. (Let me know if any Jeff Goldblum fans want me to post any Independence Day stuff). And thank you for understanding.  
> (I do not own any characters or events in this fanfiction)


	8. Before the meeting of Congress over Mount Sibo-June 20, 2018

The phones of the group were alive with buzzes these days. With all this noise going on, they all shared a group chat. Alan, Ellie, Ian, Billy, Sarah, and the kids. Dr. Grant had lost contact with the Kirbys years ago and they had fallen off the press a couple of years after that. After they had their second kid, a daughter, it seems they no longer wanted the publicity their little stunt they pulled in 2001 had gotten.

   
The group sort of had a rhythm with each person's role on the chat. Ellie always remembered birthdays and gave lots of encouragement and emotional support. Malcolm sent links to articles regarding Nublar and InGen. Lex was the one always to help the older adults with their phones, Tim did too but he wasn’t as good with tech as she was. And Billy would send the most random stuff whenever he felt like it but Alan, well, he was the one who would respond to a text weeks after it was sent to him. Everyone has someone like that.

   
The group was all grateful for the technology of cell phones. Even old-timer, Alan. With the kids in California, the Malcolms in Texas, and all paleontologists still in Montana; it was nice to have a way to keep in touch. Those of them that sought out therapy for their PTSD, the list wasn’t long, were encouraged to connect with the others. They had all fought monsters and understood the aftershocks of those encounters. 

   
It was late, at least in most of their time zones, those being Pacific, Mountain, and the central time zone. It was a little too late for the chat to be this active but yet they were sending texts like it was going out of style. Ellie, who had just put the kids to bed, reacted to Dr. Malcolm’s news first. _So, do you even have a say then?_

 

 _It’s not looking like it._ He texted back, sitting on the sofa where Sarah lay dozing against his shoulder. It was a few minutes after 11 for them but only Sarah slept. The television was creating a muffled backdrop. _It’s not all bad though, maybe now they will finally listen to us._

  
_Here’s hoping._ Tim replies. Before his sister joins the chat.

   
_Only twenty-five years and a volcano later._

   
_Have,_ Malcolm texts back. _any of you been offered to show up in court too?_

   
Lying next to her husband, Ellie pulls her knees to her chest. Mark is reading with his book on his stomach. He notices her movement but knows she is okay. The blonde shoots a look at the clock; it is around ten and she should be sleeping soon. Holding her phone between her thighs and chest, it looks like she’s trying to hide the screen from view. _Not court._ Tim responds. Ellie also replies.

   
_Lots of requests for interviews._ Back in Texas, Dr. Malcolm furrows his brow. Each one of them knew about the insanity of reporters sometimes. They loved to shout and stick microphones in your face and jostle you around. People grabbing at you from every direction and bombarding you with questions was scarier than most would think. Not only that, the masses made things personal. Malcolm envied Ellie, Alan, and Billy for having had the dig site to run off to. For Ian and the kids, those individuals looking for a story came into their yards, blocking the door and amassed in any given public location.

   
_Have you agreed to any of them?_ He questioned. After Isla Nublar, the smear campaign against Malcolm didn’t waver him in his moral obligation to speak to the public but the price wasn’t anything he wished upon his friends.

   
_Not voluntarily._ Thinking it through, Ellie shot back a reply. _Alan said Billy did once though._

  
_Good_. Ian let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. _They would just drag you through the dirt._ His fingers faltering as he constructed the next sentence, he hesitated. _I would know._

   
For a good minute or two, the chat goes silent as the conversation ends. Lying in bed, Billy considers going to the RV to wake Alan Grant to join the conversation. He decides against it. Brennan tosses over under his blanket. With all the news raving on about Isla Nublar after the 2015 Incident, he hasn’t really given much thought into his own opinions on the matter. He chooses to ask what the others think. _What do you guys think should be done about this?_ T _he possibility of losing the earth’s last living dinosaurs I mean._ He pauses before sending the third text. _Team DPG or team Extinction Now?_

   
_They aren’t real dinosaurs._ A message from Alan pops onto their screens, surprising everyone.

   
_Hey! Alan!_ Tim greets.

   
_Oh goodness. It’s Dr. Grant. XD._ Ellie cannot help but smile down at her phone when her best friend joins the conversation. Or at least one of her best friends. She certainly trusts him more than anyone else in the world.

   
_Look who finally joined!_ Ian messages, adding an array of smiling emojis. _To what do you owe the pleasure of your company?_

   
Eyes squinting from sleep and the blinding light of the screen, Alan yawns. His bare chest peeks out from under the quilt as he stretches out the rest of the drowsiness. _You all talk too much, my phone keeps buzzing and I can’t sleep._ Malcolm thinks this is a good time to jest.

   
_We just need to discuss the pressing matters at hand. This is a life or death situation._ Curled up in the corner of her bedroom, Lex rolls her eyes. Her laptop is open on her lap but she keeps her elbows on her legs to hold her iPhone X in front of her face.

   
_No need to be dramatic._ Lex chastises playfully.

   
_Oh my G*d._ Loving the entertainment he can get out of being annoying, Ian chooses to spam sarcasm. _AALLLLAAANNN. I missed you sssooo much!!_

   
_I regret this now._

   
_Too late._ Billy comments to Dr. Grant, smirking. _You are too involved. Lol._ He pauses before messaging again. _Seriously tho. What are you all thinking?_

   
_Knowing us,_ Dr. Malcolm texts, _we all probably disagree wholly._

  
_Let me guess._ Grant types. _Chaos Theory._ Not using any words, the mathematician only sends a winking smiley face in acknowledgment _._

   
The chat went silent. They all knew that goofing off wouldn’t solve any of the world’s problems. Each one of them took it up as their own responsibility to solve the Nublar crisis. That island was a place deeply rooted in all of them so they each took it up as a personal mission. After all, they were the only ones who really knew what to expect and what was going on. It was always up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I know it's been a while, whoops.  
> I don't think this chapter is the best personally so I am sorry for that it's just I promised I would have updated yesterday so I thought it was more important that I post SOMETHING for anyone who is reading this. I hope I showed texting in an understandable way and I will probably come back to this chapter to revise it later because like I said, I don't think this was my best work.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and have a lovely day.


End file.
